Scrooge McDuck
|-|Base= |-|Ducktales Scrooge= |-|Scrooge McDuck 2017= Summary Scrooge McDuck is an anthropomorphic duck dressed in the appearance similar to that of a rich individual, as well with having an overall appearance that looks similar to that of Donald Duck (Which isn't a surprise, he is Donald Duck's uncle). Scrooge was isolated from his home city Duckburg to here, Cul De Carbon. He has as well been to another realm similar to that of Cul De Carbon, being none other than Poste Bac. Background (Ducktales/Disney) Born in 1867 in Glasgow, Scottland, young Scrooge McDuck was born to a rather poor family, as they lacked in work to even create the smallest of currency at the time. At the time, he was like any other young duckling, however, that all changed when his 10th birthday came. Scrooge's father took him to see the old remains and abandoned portrayal to see the old McDuck clan castle. This shows that Scrooge's family wasn't always poor, and were rich wealthy money seekers before time, time before Scrooge was even born. Inspirsed by this, the next day Scrooge decided to get a job to earn some cash, which Scrooge succeeded in doing, but not as expected. After doing hard work at best, Scrooge recieved a dime, however, this wasn't any other dime, it was an american dime, a coin that isn't worth anything within his own city and scottland as a whole. Because of this, Scrooge felt pretty cheated and ripped off, and even called the guy who supposedly paid him a "sharpie" (Which later was changed to the phrase "smartie"). Scrooge didn't stop there, however, he swore to seek his well earned fortune by being "Tougher than the toughies, and sharper than the sharpies." And because of this, Scrooge then moved to America to seek and soon sustain his fortune and wealth, and just succeeded in that. Decade after decade, Scrooge became richer by the years, which soon put him up in the area of being Richest Duck in the World. Not only does he own a worldwide economic empire, but he is well known to be an expert and well skilled adventurer as well. On one particular day, however, Scrooge would be introduced to three little ducklings, wild and even adventurous just like him, infact, they're family to him. Enter, Heuy, Dewey and Louie, nephews of Donald Duck. Entering his manor, the nephews cause nothing but trouble and unwanted behavior, not being a surprise.. Scrooge is rather irritated because of this. However, the newphews redeem themselves when they inform Scrooge about a map, being on stolen from the beagle boys, leading to secret treasure, surprised of their adventurous attitudes, Scrooge's thoughts and feelings towards them change. And from that day, Scrooge and his great nephews go on magnificent adventures, seeking many wealthy treasures and other loot. All of this in one big grasp of solving mysteries and rewriting history. (Cul De Carbon) From the time being, Scrooge has met a couple of new faces during his isolation away from Duckburg. He's met the bounty hunter extraordinaire herself, being Samus Aran, as well with even meeting another identical clone of himself. Other than that, not much is needed to be said. Scrooge does find Cul De Carbon rather interesting, even for a region he even admits to be dull, boring, and bland at times, he's found many substances that impress him, though does this stop his quest to return to Duckburg? Not a chance. Scrooge may be suited in and okat with Cul De Carbon, but he's willing to do anything to return to Duckburg, even if it means sustaining the likes of death. Powers and Abilities * Overall Superhuman Physical Characteristics. * Is experianced towards and has mastered any type of weapon imaginable. * Immense Toonforce; Sustains powerful and reality altering toony abilities. * Has immense and significant strength. (Scrooge once destroyed an entire cruise ship out of complete, devastating rage and anger with nothing but his bare hands.) * Can jump high distances by latching onto, as well with significantly attacking and damaging others all by using his cane * Can move at Supersonic+ speeds (Machs 2.5 - 5) without any trouble * Can duplicate via his multiplicator * Can negate durability '''(Being capable of harming someone by ignoring their standard durability ) via his omnisolve''' * Can have angry outbursts of complete rage, which doubles the violence he already sustains. * Has very high intelligence, and compelling knowledge, as he's outsmarted many others before. Relationships/Connections Friends/Acquaintances: * Kirby (Scrooge and Kirby have very mild interests towards one and the other. Scrooge finds Kirby to be a very interesting alien, and respects Kirby's overall goofy and bubbly nature. Kirby finds Scrooge interesting, all because he's a duck, they are rather interesting animals. * Heuy, Dewey, and Louie Duck (Huey, Dewey, and Louie are three that are as adventurous as Scrooge himself. Being his nephews, Scrooge takes the three on numerous adventures) * Samus Aran (Though the two necessarily don't fully know eachother, they've spotted one and the others around Cul De Carbon multiple times. As so, Scrooge acknowledges her powersuit, and he is very intriuged about it, finding most of its features very unique, in a way, Scrooge heavily respect Aran. The two even had a postive interaction with eachother eye to eye one.) Enemies: * Peridot (Scrooge finds Peridot very annoy, and hatefully intolerates her 'stalking' towards him. Basically every interaction the two have towards eachother turn out to be negative, which is obvious, Peridot sees Scrooge as nothing but trash, Scrooge sees Peridot as a nuisance.) * Newton Pud (Scrooge sees Newton as nothing but a complete jackass. He sees Newton as attention seeking, intolerable, hate inducing, and overall a hypcorite. Besides, the two barely even get along with rare exceptions, two accented men fighting over one and the other.) Neutral: * Lapis Lazuli (Scrooge questions about Lapis' nature, and overall presence within Cul De Carbon as a whole. The two don't really get along, or, at least Lapis doesn't get along with Scrooge, Scrooge willingly talks to Lapis in a gentle manner, while Lapis has a bad feeling about Scrooge in general) Trivia * Scrooge is likely the most richest character in fictional history, as it's been estimated that he has well over 300 trillion dollars in his disposal, likely even higher than that. * Scrooge has the best array of collections via treasure hunting out of anyone else, explainable for the world's richest adventurer. * If anyone were to make Scrooge mad, Steal his wealth, or overall threaten his wealth, he will kill you with no mercy, not matter what, an angry bloodlusted Scrooge willing to kill is the last thing anyone wants. * Scrooge is much more powerful than from what most would expect. He destroyed an entire Cruise ship via immense strength, anger, and toony nature. * Scrooge may seem greedy, but he isn't entirely that, he's more generous than from what most would expect, giving tens to hundreds to dollars out even, though, he doesn't pay more than needed, like tips, as well with no where near giving out thousands of dollars, though, he's a willingly good person once you get to know him. Category:Established Characters